


Say Yes

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Sterek Eternal Valentine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that Derek has picked up on the way that Stiles’ heart goes wild sometimes – they watched a movie with a proposal scene once, and Stiles almost vibrated off the couch – but Stiles is hoping that he hasn’t given away why.</p><p>Prompt fill for the <a href="http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/">Sterek Stories</a> Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> (follows on from [Sun & Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6606631) but can be read as standalone)

He’s not waiting for a special moment, nor is he planning a big gesture. The rings have been sitting in his drawer for almost a year now, and no matter what Stiles does they’re always at the back of his mind. 

If they’re fighting imps or chasing down a lost werepup, Stiles is wondering whether he should’ve asked, whether it’s the last time. He wonders if it would be easier to feel grounded if there was a ring on his hand, the cool metal warming up to match his own body temperature. 

When they’re having a quiet night at home, his fingers drift to the spot where he’s tried the ring on more times than is probably healthy. He knows that Derek has picked up on the way that Stiles’ heart goes wild sometimes -- they watched a movie with a proposal scene once, and Stiles almost vibrated off the couch -- but Stiles is hoping that he hasn’t given away  _ why _ . 

He does want to ask, he isn’t hesitating because he’s doubting whether he should. The whole pack already points out that they’re acting like a married couple, so Stiles knows that no one -- his Dad included -- would be surprised, or disapprove. 

The only thing he doesn’t know is if Derek wants more than what they already have. And he doesn’t know how to breach the subject, not even when Lydia -- in the middle of a pack meeting -- announces to the pack and to Jackson that he’s taking her name after they’re married, and she does it before either of them proposes. Derek doesn’t talk about his parents, Stiles doesn’t even know if they were married, or only mate-bonded. 

So he’s caught off guard when he comes home, to his own room, and finds Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, the familiar navy box in his hand. 

“I didn’t know you wanted this,” Derek whispers before Stiles can open his mouth to say anything. “You’ve never… when Scott proposed, or when Lydia started planning… you never said anything,” he finishes and looks up to meet Stiles’ eyes. 

“I didn’t know if we needed it,” Stiles admits. “It felt greedy, to want more. It sometimes felt like asking for promises neither of us can keep.”

He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Derek, and his eyes drift to the box. To his surprise, Derek moves then, and before Stiles’ heart can plummet it skips at the sight of Derek dropping to one knee in front of Stiles. There’s a smirk on his lips, and he glances at the box one more time before he presses it into Stiles’ shaking hand. 

“There’s not much more I can offer you than what you already have, Stiles,” Derek says, and he reaches into the pocket of his jacket. “All the promises that this,” he nods towards the box, “could mean, I’ve already given them to you.” 

When Derek pulls his hand out of the pocket, there’s a glint of metal that catches Stiles’ eye, and a soft smile is playing on Derek’s lips. 

“My Mom and Dad weren’t married, not in the legal sense,” he speaks quietly. “There were other traditions, ones that I’m sure Deaton or someone can explain. But this,” he finally lifts his hand and opens it to reveal a watch, without a strap, “was one of the few things I managed to save from the house.”

Stiles tenses, and he frowns a little when he sees mirth in Derek’s expression.

“Now, I’ll preface this with saying that my parents were the sappiest saps to ever sap,” Derek says, and Stiles’ jaw drops at the words. 

Derek shakes his head before Stiles can say anything, and he looks down at the watch in his hand, a fond smile on his lips.

“This was… Mom had this made for my Dad, before any of us were born. He was human, then, and she always said that he was her…” Derek pauses, and Stiles doesn’t miss the blush under the dark stubble. “She used to say he was her moon, that  _ he _ called to her more than any full moon ever did, and that was what kept her human.”

Stiles stays quiet, as he always does when Derek talks about his family. He’s learned that it’s best to let Derek go through things at his own pace, and Stiles can wait. 

“It’s moonstone,” Derek finally whispers after a few beats. “Told you, cheesy,” he adds with a little timid smile. 

“Der.” 

“I used to cringe at that, you know,” Derek says, shaking his head. “But I get it now, like I didn’t back then. Because you’re that for me, the same thing my Dad was to my Mom. My anchor, my moon.” 

“Der, wait,” Stiles says a little louder, and he slides to the floor in front of Derek, opening the box to reveal the rings inside. “It’s not about what promises  _ you _ can give  _ me _ . It’s never been about that. These,” he nods at the box, “are all the promises that I want to give you. Those that I know I can give you now, and those that I don’t know about yet.”

“Stiles,” Derek’s eyes are shining with tears, and Stiles shakes his head to stop him.

“Derek Hale, I promise to be everything you need me to be, whether or not you agree to marry me,” Stiles smiles softly, “but if forever is what you want with me, will you say yes?”

His own eyes are stinging with tears and he can barely see Derek slipping to the floor too, but he can feel the coolness of the watch in his palm. 

“Yes,” Derek whispers then, “definitely yes.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
